


Under the Milky Way

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction, dylric - Fandom
Genre: :(, Adults, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Therapy, kinda hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: Eric looks at the stars and Dylan stares at his ceiling.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Under the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Under the Milky Way (cover) by Say Lou Lou ~~~

_ Sometimes, when this place gets kind of empty... The sound of their breath fades with the light.. _

Eric deals with the dull and tiring life of having a nine to five office job and being an adult with no one to hold at night in the only ways he knows how. Liquor and gazing at the night sky— he likes how blurry the stars get when he starts to fade into a drunken doze. All those shining balls of light, shrinking tinier the further away you get. Oh, to see them up close.

All the shapes were trying their best to look like  _ him  _ so Eric gives them a helping hand, Imagining his face in the clear night sky. He thinks of that picture of him with his hair, blonde, uncut, growing below shoulder length, tucked behind his goofy ears. How he smiled that day.. It was real. 

_ I think about the loveless fascination _

_ Under the Milky Way tonight.. _

He wonders if Dylan thought about that day as much as he did. A beach in Maui, fussing about sunscreen and the sand that found its way into his backpack, Eric insisting that they wrap it up and go eat before six so they could watch that movie on that shitty website on the shitty hotel wifi and take a well deserved nap. 

It was like a honeymoon. The hotel staff were friendly and kept telling them “congratulations” and Dylan quickly informed them that they were just on vacation.. It was funny how nervous it made Dylan and strange how giddy it made Eric. They weren’t married but they might as well have been.. They booked a suite for fuck sake. 

They didn’t label what they were. They kissed, talked, had sex, went on.. social outings together but never had the  _ “what is this?” _ talk. Eric knew they needed to but he didn’t want to be the first to bring it up. He didn’t know how. Constantly steering away from awkwardness and burning in the fear of being denied or rejected.

Dylan was always good at talking so he decided to wait for him to do it. A childish little play about.

_ Lower the curtain down on Memphis. Lower the curtain down, alright.. _

He thought about those nights where his bed was warm and the heat of Dylan’s body would spread across his skin like magic. 

Dylan’s gasping and panting against his wet, bruised red lips as he breached Eric’s body and made his insides his own. The way Eric’s core greeted him with warm welcome was otherworldly.

Eric liked to see his teeth marks indented in his bare shoulder the morning after. Proof that is was real. That they were real and the fireworks that were set off inside his brain weren’t just for show. Dylan made them with every kiss and caress of his body. 

Skin against skin, slick, dirty, and sweet. Always.

_ I got no time for private consultation  _

_ Under the Milky Way tonight... _

Eric unzips his trousers and palms himself, his cock already leaking. He thinks of his name on Dylan’s soft lips, how it rolls off so smoothly like a melody. tender. He grips himself tighter and imagines hands that weren’t his. 

Slender fingers that’d get sweaty and red if you were to say something that made the owner flustered— Eric thinks of how cute is it that it wasn’t so hard to do. 

He rolls himself onto the couch, curtains pulled open and the city lights from below sparkle through the glass, he likes to feel like everyone was watching him in those moments. All eyes on his body as he slicks up his middle finger with the saliva from the back of his throat and slides it into his own entrance, slowly like Dylan would. A few more pumps and he adds another one..

He grows frustrated at how tedious it was to find the spot Dylan always did with ease but he doesn’t stop. Determined to win this time, he adds two more to the party. His thighs shook and his eyes watered as he went deeper and deeper. 

Eric’s mouth tasted of metal from all blood his teeth drew from his bottom lip. Eyes squeezed shut and he gasps when he hits it, the magic bundle of nerves. Intense excitement. He hasn’t been touched like this in awhile so he rocks his hips up to meet the thrusts of his fingers. He wished Dylan could hear all the lewd sounds escaping his mouth, how vocal he was being, he knew he’d enjoy it thoroughly and tease him relentlessly afterwards.

Eric pumped his cock and moved his fingers furiously, in desperate need of that celestial explosion, Losing himself to the thoughts of his partner.  _ His partner.  _ “Ah!” the coil his lower abdomen tightened and expanded, his body shook and his hands trembled, unable to breathe, he was coming and he hoped Dylan was doing the same.

After the satisfaction he goes back to being unsatisfied. Slowly gaining back his energy, he felt disgusting. 

The floor was a mess and his hands were sticky. He wonders if Dylan would wrinkle his nose at the sight. 

He gets to cleaning.

_ Wish I knew what you were looking for.. Might have known what you would find.. _

——

Wish I knew what you were looking for. Under the Milky Way tonight..

Dylan felt troubled and unsure. What if this wasn’t what Eric wanted? A relationship. What if it was just some distraction? He fiddles with his toes nervously. Knees bent against his chest, he’s sat in the corner of his couch, biting his lip like a schoolgirl. He moves to his bedroom.

His chin trembled at the familiar burn in his throat. Gone were the days where he’d fight everything within him just to not cry. Dr. Fitz told him it was best to  let it all out  in order to avoid those mind throttling meltdowns he always found himself having after some minor inconvenience that always seemed to slowly bring up every shitty memory he’s been plagued with all his life. 

So he cried like he’s been doing far too frequently these days but Dylan knew it was either that or a panic attack in some public restroom next Tuesday. Still he hated how it made him feel.

The gasping for air, the stinging in his eyes, the way they got all red and puffy afterwards, the headache and the  _ “Dude were you crying?” _ He’d get from Eric when he answers one of his random and AWFULLY convenient 2AM calls.

_ And it’s something quiet peculiar.. Something shimmering and white.. _

Dylan lays back in bed, cold and empty, the tears on his cheeks roll down to his ears and he swipes them away. He tries his best to breathe the burn out, it wouldn’t leave, that awful sting in his chest. He wraps himself in the covers. This was Eric’s favorite blanket of his, he always pulled it out when he came over. 

The fluff made him sleepy.

Dylan liked to watch him sleep. The rise and fall of his chest, naked or clothed, it didn’t matter he preferred either one. 

He thinks of the day some other bed would be  their  bed and someplace else would be  their  home. They could get a dog or a cat or both and Eric wouldn’t ever have to come back to an empty home after work unless Dylan was getting groceries or something.. He could giggle at the thought but he’d lost all energy.

They’d live someplace near a big lake and be happy together like lovers were. 

First they’d have to make up their minds and leave this dirty city.

_ It leads you here despite your destination.. _

_ Under the Milky Way tonight. _

Dylan rubs his feet together and closes his eyes. Thoughts of Sweden flooded his mind.

Eric loved Stockholm. The cobblestone streets, the pastry shops and the sea. He still has that picture on his fridge, Eric’s smile made him look like a child again. He’s never seen him grin so wide.. As happy as can be. 

He remembers wiping a purple jelly smear off Eric’s cheek with his thumb while he rambled about something Dylan wasn’t paying attention to with his mouth full of donut.

He had a billion pictures of Eric standing in front of colorful buildings in Gamla stan, smiling wider than ever, wind in his eyes and all. He loved him with every fiber of his body and these thoughts of him not feeling the same were exhausting. That couldn’t be true. There was no way. He knew the way he looked at Eric.. ( _His mother inquisitively pointed it out once_ ) and he saw the same thing in Eric’s eyes. 

They loved each other like lovers would.

Wish I knew what you were looking for.. Might have known what you would find..

One day they’ll get married and Dylan would buy them a boat because he knew the love Eric had for the water. They’ll go on more trips abroad and explore all the sights. Dylan thinks up a wide variety of little activities they’d do regularly as a married pair and manifests it all.

Would Eric want children? He hoped not. They were fucking nightmares no matter how cute their little cheeks and giggles were.

Dylan wraps an arm around himself and Imagines Eric behind him, wrapped around him like a koala. He thinks about how Eric would sometimes use his toes to tickle his feet while they cuddled, a childish little play thing he adored about him. 

Dylan longed to be held by him now.

_ Wish I knew what you were looking for. Under the Milky Way tonight.. _

He makes a mental decision to tell Eric about the thoughts that plagued him tonight.  Maybe tomorrow though.. It’s getting late—

Something beneath his pillow began to vibrate. The sudden brightness of the phone light greeted his eyes harshly. 

_ Reb <3 _

_ phone _

He answers almost immediately.

“Hey..”

Dylan sniffles and clears his throat.  “Eric, hey.”

It was always good to hear his voice.

“Dude were you crying?” Dylan just laughs.

_** Sometimes, when this place gets kind of empty.... ** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song smacks. hard.  
> (if u see any typos or grammatical errors... my bad.. Rereading this hurts my soul. if i look at my writing too much i die a little inside.)


End file.
